After the Getaway
by Spywolf
Summary: This story is going to be pretty long. All reviews welcome and requested. Going to eventually be S/V shipper friendly.
1. Home Again

**_Disclaimer_**

None of the characters in this story so far are mine, all Alias characters are property of J.J. Abrams and ABC. I have no money, don't sue.

After the Getaway 

Sydney quietly snuck into her apartment and laid her bags on the floor. It was 2am, and she didn't want to wake Francie up. They had gone out earlier that evening for cocktails, after she had gotten back from France. Being unable to sleep, she finally decided to get her bags out of her car and unpack. Suddenly she felt someone watching her. Quickly she spun around to see who it was. 

"Will?" She was surprised to see him. Sydney hadn't seen him since she had left for France; he had been out some place when she got home. Then she and Francie had gone out, and he had come in and crashed before they got back. 

"Hey Syd, how was France?" Sydney just stared at him.

"Will, sweetie, what are you doing up? It's two- freaking- am! Hon, you look kind of pale, what's the matter?" She hastily whispered, ignoring his question. By this time lines of worry had appeared around her eyes, and she moved to help Will to bed. 

"Syd, Syd calm down. I'm the one who should be worried about you, and I just had a nightmare is all. I was staying with Francie while you were gone, leaving me alone to worry about you isn't safe, or so says judge Francie." Will supplied as he was stumbling to his feet. As they hobbled to the guest bedroom where Will always stayed, Sydney, although exhausted, continued to fuss over him. 

"You don't get like this every time I leave do you?" She asked worriedly.

"No, just this once. Bad gut feeling Syd, I can't explain it. I'm sorry to worry you. Look, you just walked in from who knows what, and you're already trying to nursemaid me. What did happen? How'd you get that?" He gestured towards the appearing bruise on her collarbone, the edge of it just barely visible. Even from what little he could see, he noticed that it was big and dark, and probably very painful. 

"Hazard of the job," Sydney shrugged it off, not wanting to talk about how she had gotten it while diving from the restaurant table, after realizing that she and Vaughn were in danger. Will knew better than to press it, but he didn't like how lightly she was taking her injury. 

"Right, sure. But I'm warning you Syd, you better come back to us alive, or else I will personally go postal on the CIA." Sydney chuckled lightly at that, and kissed Will on the forehead. 

"I bet you would Will. Get some sleep though, ok? I'm here safe and sound, and you need to rest, or I will go postal on you!" Will secretly loved that she was concerned about him. 

"Yes dear," He replied mockingly, as she stepped out of the room. Sydney then went to the kitchen and gathered up her bags from where she had left them. She dragged them to her room and laid them by the foot of her bed. *I'll deal with that mess tomorrow* She decided. Going over to her bureau, she rooted through it until she found a cozy pair of pajamas. Once changed, she slid into her bed, and for the first time since leaving France, she let her mind wander. 

Why had Vaughn asked her to dinner? Could he possibly feel the same way she did? NO, wait, he was with Alice. *Sigh. Why do I care about every little thing that happens between us? Even if he did feel the same way, it's not like we could be together. Why did I tell Francie that I had a crush on him? Because you love him, you dolt. Crap, what if Francie told Will? I bet she did too, damn it. I've lost it. Falling for the one guy I can't have. I don't know whether or not to be grateful to Francie for taking me out for cocktails last night. Part of me wants to blame this headache on the alcohol, but I know I'd have a bigger headache without it.* Sydney's thoughts faded as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Confrontations

Chapter 2:

Sydney's eyes snapped open the next morning as a siren-like blare blasted from her alarm clock. *Whoever invented the alarm clock should be beaten and shot* she declared to herself. She slunked to the shower and let the steady beating of the water on her back welcome her to consciousness. *Here we go again.* She stepped out of the shower to the inviting smell of coffee brewing. She got dressed, choosing a wine colored skirt cut just above the knee, a matching jacket, tan hose, black high heels, and a sleek black blouse. The blouse was one of her favorites, accenting the hard earned muscles of her torso. The neckline was low, just low enough to keep Kendall from bitching at her about proper office attire. Anyway, she knew it earned her a few appreciative stares from the boys at the water cooler, so she was doing her part to see that government servants had high morale. Not that what they thought mattered though. Only one man's opinion meant something to her, yet at the same time she knew he was to much of a gentleman, and a business man, to comment. Once dressed, Sydney walked into the kitchen to see who else was up at this ungodly time in the morning. 

"It's alive!" Will called as she walked into the room. 

"Coffee?" She asked hopefully. Will handed her a steaming mug, and he beamed at she took a sip and smiled. "My hero. Why are you up so early Will? Does the 'newspaper' really want you there this early? I thought the CIA might only be this evil to the doubles."

"They are only that evil to the doubles," he grinned. "I don't have to be in yet, I still have a few hours. I wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed kinda upset last night. Is there anything that I can do?" Will knew that she wouldn't talk to him about anything she didn't want to. He could always hope, though. *That Vaughn guy doesn't know how lucky he is. I can tell just by the way she talks about him that she trusts him with her life.* Sydney saw a look of anger, and what appeared to be jealousy flash across her friend's face. 

"Will? You ok?" Will snapped his head from his thoughts to meet Sydney's concerned gaze. 

"Hmmm? Yea Syd, I'm fine. I just hate what they put you through." Sydney smiled at the look of genuine concern Will gave her. 

"Please don't worry about me Will, I hate burdening you. Anyway, now you're part of the team, too. Not to worry though, you won't be going out into the field or anything." Sydney glanced up at the clock and noticed the time. 

"Here we go again. It is time again for me to go Will. Just remember when you go to watch for tails, ok? I can just picture getting an evil stare from my father today in the conference room for drifting off and worrying about you." Sydney gave Will a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door. 

"Hey Syd!" Will called. She turned to look back at him. "I never got to find out if you were ok. Francie told me you two went for a few drinks last night, don't you only do that as a cheer-me-up kind of thing?"

"Yea," Sydney replied with a sad smile. She walked away then, not wanting to be late to SD-6, and really not wanting to continue that conversation. As Sydney walked out the door, Will was left to wonder what the hell she meant. He almost called after her, but he knew she wouldn't turn back.

An hour later Will's pager buzzed. He was still thinking about Sydney, and hoped to find Mr. Vaughn at the 'newspaper' office. As he drove over, checking for tails as Sydney had insisted, he thought about exactly what he wanted to say to this man. He had what Will always wanted, Sydney's heart. When Francie had passed along that Syd had told her she had a crush on a guy from work named Michael, he was mad. No, mad was an understatement. It had taken everything in him not to lash out at Vaughn during their last meeting. Instead, he coolly reminded Vaughn to respect whatever relationship he had with Sydney. Will smiled as he remembered that. It's not often you get to catch someone completely off guard, especially not Sydney's hero. When he pulled up to the 'newspaper' office, he had still not decided what he was going to say. *Whatever happens, happens I guess* he thought. When he walked inside, he found Vaughn there, waiting for him. 

"Good morning Mr. Tippin. Follow me and I'll show you your new office." Will noticed the extra air of professionalism that Vaughn put up in this public place. *I bet he hates meeting her at places like these* Will decided. Before long they were standing in a cozy little office that would be Will's base of operations. Cozy being small, but not tight, and needing some homey touches. 

"Does this look ok to you Will?" Once again in private, the professionalism dropped. Will didn't answer him. He was daydreaming about how perfect this office would look if Sydney were sitting in the chair across from his desk. "Will? Is there something wrong?" Will looked up. *I wonder what he'd do if I told him what I really thought of him. Tell him to stay away from Syd, she's not his and never will be. Yea, that'd go over real well.*

"What?" Will asked, a little to sharply, but he didn't regret it. Vaughn looked at him, surprised at the outburst. When it was clear that no apology was to follow, surprise grew to irritation. 

"What's the matter with you?" Vaughn demanded. Will opened his mouth to answer, but then stopped and glanced at the door to the office, which stood wide open. Vaughn got the hint, got up, and closed the door. Once he had resumed his position leaning against the edge of the desk, he looked at Will expectantly. "Well?" Will met his gaze, he didn't want to appear at all weak to this man. If he was to have any chance with Sydney, he had to prove himself to be better than her hero. So, he met Vaughn's gaze with equal force, and neither one flinched. 

"I just wonder if you know how lucky you are," Gaining the desired look of confusion from Vaughn, he continued. "You can't really be this dense. Ok, let me spell it out for you. When one of Sydney's missions goes wrong, when she can't make the switch or get the fake, it's always her fault. She always blames herself. It's never that the counter mission was near impossible or that your timing was crap. It's always her fault. Your counter missions are flawless, she's the one who messed up." He studied the other man's face when he finished. Shock was apparent on Vaughn's face for a moment, but it was quickly hidden.

"What are you trying to say Will?" *Not one for beating around the bush* Will observed. 

"You matter to her, but you shouldn't You're the one who sends her off every time, to risk her life for her country knowing full well she might not come back! Even when she does come back, it's only to leave again! Everyday she puts herself on the line, and for what!? She does it for her country, and because you tell her to. I know what she did to save you from that virus. I wouldn't be surprised if someday she gave up her own life to save you." Just as he finished, his new CIA issue cell phone rang. Vaughn shot him a look that said 'we will finish this later.' "Hello?" He answered, a little more irate sounding than he had meant.

"Will? Will it's me." Sydney, and she doesn't sound happy. *Shit, I hope she's ok. Wait, she called me, not hero boy, hmmm. Well here's my time to prove I'm better. Don't loose your cool Will, you don't need to fuel Vaughn's ego.*

"Syd, it's ok, it's me, what's wrong?" Will noticed smugly how Vaughn's head snapped up, shocked at the mention of Sydney's name.


	3. The Mission Begins

Disclaimer: Again Not mine, never were never will be. All Alias characters are property of JJ Abrams and ABC. 

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Yea, I'm a big fan of the Will/ Vaughn jealousy thing. I wish they did more of it in the show. I hope you like how it goes, and as always, reviews are requested and welcome, as well as suggestions on where to take it. (Oh, and this is completely off topic, but in the Daredevil movie coming out, Jennifer G. plays a woman named Electra, what's Ben Afleck's character's name? Just wondering.)

Thanks!

~ Spywolf

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn shot him a look that said 'we will finish this later.' "Hello?" He answered, a little more irate sounding than he had meant.

"Will? Will it's me." Sydney, and she doesn't sound happy. *Shit, I hope she's ok. Wait, she called me, not hero boy, hmmm. Well here's my time to prove I'm better. Don't loose your cool Will, you don't need to fuel Vaughn's ego.*

"Syd, it's ok, it's me, what's wrong?" Will noticed smugly how Vaughn's head snapped up, shocked at the mention of Sydney's name. 

Chapter 3:

"I'm sorry to call you, but I figured that you'd be at work. This way the CIA can know and you can help me with Fran too. I have to go on a mission. I leave, like now. They're not even giving me enough time to get a counter. I'm at home now, for like ten minutes to pack. SD-6 is having me find a locket that supposedly contains part of a Rambaldi manuscript page. It's in Rome. Can you get this information to Vaughn for me please? I'll do my best to get a copy of the page, but I don't know if there's anything special about the locket."

"Syd, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. Vaughn is actually right here, do you want me to ask him for you?"

"Will, thank you so much, but could you just hand him the phone? I only have five minutes left." Sydney sounded rushed, but not panicky. *She's used to this* Will reminded himself.

"Ok, sure thing. Syd? Please be careful." With that Will reluctantly handed the phone to Vaughn, who all but snatched it out of his hand. 

*Why hadn't she just called me?* Vaughn wondered, a little jealous that she had called Tippin first. 

"Hello? Sydney?" Vaughn sounded a little more urgent than he had meant to, but there was nothing he could do about it now. 

"Hey Vaughn. I have to leave for Rome in five minutes. I'm looking for a locket that is supposed to contain part of the Rambaldi manuscript."

"Ok Syd. We don't have enough time to make a fake or anything. Do you have the equipment to make a copy of the page?"

"Yes, I still have the sunglasses with the camera in them that Marshall gave me. (A/N: Season 1: Episode 10: Spirit)" 

"Ok, good. Is there anything else?" Vaughn asked, hoping that there wasn't. 

"Sloane said something about an innocent bystander, born in LA, being taken hostage. He said I shouldn't endanger the mission by trying to save them. Vaughn, no innocent person deserves this, I'm going to get them out." 

"Alright Syd, but please, be _careful._ I know how much you hate it when innocent people are involved, but don't get yourself killed over it." He just wanted to know that she would be home safe again. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Vaughn." It bothered him a little that she didn't say something like 'yea, see you soon.' Just saying goodbye made him feel like she couldn't promise she'd be back. Well, it was just a gut feeling. Problem was, his gut feelings were usually right. After she hung up, he handed the phone back to Will. He must have looked a little disgruntled, because Will began to ask him questions, as if he doubted Sydney would be ok. 

"When do you think she'll be back?" Will asked. *What I wouldn't give to know* Vaughn thought tiredly.

"I don't know," He honestly replied. "Excuse me, I need to go inform our director about this." Vaughn said, rather curtly.

"We'll have to finish our conversation later," Came Will's almost as curt response.

"Yea, we will." With that, Vaughn left to go see Kendall.

All Vaughn could think about on the drive to the Ops Center was his conversation, well if you could call it a conversation, with Sydney. It wasn't much, purely business, but there was something odd in her voice. Did she know something that she wasn't telling him? When he finally got to the Ops Center, he realized he couldn't remember anything about the drive there. *I hope that I followed all of the traffic laws. Not that it really matters now though.* When he got into the building, he went straight to Kendall's office. Vaughn approached the secretary sitting outside.

"I need to see Director Kendall NOW." He demanded.

"I'm sorry sir, he's in a meeting right now."

"With who?" He snapped. The secretary looked at a sheet of paper.

"Mr. Bristow," Came the dull reply.

"Buzz them now, please. Tell them agent Vaughn is outside and it's a matter concerning his agent." Noticing the ' I don't want Kendall to kill me' glance she gave him, he added, "I'll take full responsibility for the intrusion. This is urgent." She finally consented and pressed the buzzer to Kendall's office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kendall? There's an Agent Vaughn out here saying he has a matter concerning his agent that needs your attention."

"Send him in at once." Came Kendall's voice. With a nod to the secretary, Vaughn opened the office door and stepped inside.


End file.
